


21

by sakabelle



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Birthday Sex, Gambling, Las Vegas, M/M, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 06:54:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2300525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakabelle/pseuds/sakabelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys celebrate Niall's 21st birthday by flying directly to Vegas right after their show in California. Which obviously means an evening of blackjack, strip clubs and lavish hotel rooms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	21

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to Jess for all her help with the Blackjack stuff because I literally know nothing about it. x

It's nearly 1 in the morning when the boys' limo pulls up to their hotel. The fountains stereotypically shoot upwards into the sky in perfect sync. This only signifies that the night is still young.

Or maybe not. Louis yawns. “Tell me again why we felt it made sense to hop on a plane and come to Vegas literally right after a show?”

“Because it's Niall's birthday,” Harry says with a grin. A grin that hasn't left his face the entire day. He drapes his arm around his boyfriend and gives him a dramatic kiss on the cheek.

“Right,” Louis clicks his tongue on the top of his mouth as he watches them. They're positively sickening – they have been for the duration of the tour, really. “Technically, no. That was yesterday. His birthday ended approximately forty-seven minutes ago.”

Harry rolls his eyes as Liam begins to crawl out of the limo. Zayn follows behind him and after a bit of a hand wave from Harry, Louis reluctantly gets out as well.

“Happy birthday, baby,” Harry says again, kissing Niall square on the mouth before eagerly following the others out of the limo.

“That's why we have to do it now,” Liam is saying when they get out. “Because if we did it yesterday then there would be no point. The whole point of coming here is doing it when you're twenty-one.”

Louis crosses his arms and gives Niall a look. “You know you've been able to legally drink for three years, right?”

Niall shrugs his shoulders and turns his mouth down a little, as though he's thinking about it. “Yeah, but not in _America_ , Lou.” 

Louis presses his lips together and crosses his arms over his chest. He gives Niall a piercing look.

To which Niall just bursts out laughing, slapping Louis on the back as they walk into the hotel. The Bellagio, of course. And Harry's got the two of them a Premier Fountain View room of all things. 

Louis rolls his eyes, but he follows behind them.

It doesn't take them long to check in. They're fast tracked through, of course. They don't even need to go up to their rooms – their things are whisked away and they're free to do whatever they want for the rest of the evening.

Which obviously means their first stop is getting a drink. Which really means Liam running off and getting a large slush in a tube that's at least a foot and a half tall and handing it to Niall.

“Are you mad?” Niall laughs.

“Cheers,” Liam laughs, and Niall obliges. He knows full well he's at the mercy of the other lads for the rest of the evening, and he doesn't mind one bit.

“So,” Liam says, clapping his hands together and looking at the others. They're still standing at the front of the hotel – right on the concrete pad in front of the fountains, which are dormant for the time being. 

Niall watches him intently, his lips wrapped tightly around the straw of his drink. Harry's got his hand on Niall's shoulder, trying as best as he can to be subtle about their relationship. Something he hasn't been quite good at for the past few months.

Zayn lights up a cigarette and Louis holds out his hand to take one from the pack.

“Blackjack?” Liam suggests, raising his eyebrows.

“Oh, come on,” Louis says, lighting up one of Zayn's cigarettes and tossing the pack back to him. He takes a long drag before continuing. “We're in Vegas and the best you can come up with is _blackjack_? Hoping you'll win enough money to fund your trip?” he snickers.

“It's Vegas,” Liam stresses. “Obviously we have to play blackjack. Especially because it's Niall's 21st birthday. You know... blackjack? Twenty-one?” he grins, wiggling his eyebrows.

Louis snorts. “You are not a cool person.”

“Plus,” Niall speaks up, taking a long slurp of his drink. Somehow at this point it's half gone already. “Harry can't get into the casino.” He points at Harry, who nods his head feverishly.

Louis rolls his eyes and he and Zayn exchange a look. “Of _course_ he can. He's Harry Styles for crying out loud. That's another reason why this is completely irrelevant, by the way. It's not like they're going to stop us from doing any of this stuff. It doesn't matter that he's twenty-one.”

“We got kicked out last time,” Niall points out, his eyes wide as he looks at Louis.

But Louis just waves him off. “We just played three nights at the Rose Bowl, mate. We're not getting kicked out of anywhere.”

Liam shrugs his shoulders and looks over at Niall. “He does have a point, you know. Come on, we have to play blackjack.”

Liam walks off in the direction of the casino with all of the confidence in the world – as though he's been to Vegas loads of times before. Which he hasn't. This is probably the third time. And it's definitely the first time he's tried to gamble.

But the casino isn't exactly hard to find – it's right there in the middle of the hotel for god sakes. There are people everywhere, and yeah they have a security team sort of trailing behind. But no one bothers them.

Liam literally pulls Niall to an empty table. “Let's play.”

The dealer looks at the five of them. Niall chews on his straw as he eyes the man, stealing a quick glance at Harry as he's really quite worried that his boyfriend's going to get thrown out. Because there's not way he's spending this evening without him. 

But the dealer doesn't say anything. “Bets, boys?” he asks instead, and Niall breathes a slight sigh of relief. Then he takes another large sip of his drink. The alcohol will help to dull his anxiety. It usually does.

“Max bet,” Liam says.

“You're an idiot,” Unmistakably Louis. Zayn just laughs.

“I'm serious, what's the max bet,” Liam says, looking around at the others before looking back up at the dealer.

“Ten thousand dollars,” he says, looking Liam square in the eye. It's obvious that he has no idea who these five idiots who have plopped themselves down at his table actually are. Either that, or he really doesn't care and just wants to be done with them.

“Right,” Liam says, digging around in his wallet. “How about a hundred?”

The other boys fish around for money as well, placing it on the table as they wait to start.

It's easy at first – being dealt out cards one by one and then trying to do math. Well, the math part isn't easy. Each of them mostly just guess as to when they should hit and sometimes by a rare stroke of luck they'll actually win.

Most of the time, they lose.

“Fuck me,” Niall shouts loudly at one point, slapping his forehead with his hand. His drink is all but gone now, but that doesn't matter. The cocktail waitress is quick to take their orders at the table.

Unsurprisingly, Niall's not paying attention. So Zayn takes it upon himself to order something for him.

A couple moments later, she returns with something much smaller than the massive slush and hands it to Niall. He eyes it. “What the fuck is this?” he asks, glancing over at Zayn.

Harry puts a fist to his mouth, trying to contain his laughter as he watches this exchange. The amount of times Niall says the word “fuck” is directly proportional to the amount of alcohol in his system.

“Jack Daniels and Coke. Drink it,” Zayn encourages him, waving his hand a bit before returning to his spot on the table.

Niall gives the amber liquid a look before shrugging his shoulders and downing a large sip of it. “Ugh,” he mutters, his mouth half open and his eyes crinkled with disgust.

“Do not act like you've never had a drink before,” Louis laughs, watching him.

“He never drinks anything strong like that,” Zayn points out, actually grinning with pride.

“Can't sit here if you're not going to keep playing, boys,” the dealer cuts in, giving the five of them a look.

So they put their chips (and in Niall and Harry's case, bills, because they keep losing horribly) down onto the table and continue to play. 

“Hit me,” Niall says, studying his cards intently.

“Eleven.”

Before Niall has a chance to speak, Harry cuts in. “You should double down,” he suggests, leaning in close to him.

“What?”

“Double your bet and get one more card. You can do it because your first two cards equal eleven.”

“How the hell do you know so much about blackjack?” Liam asks, and Harry just shrugs his shoulders.

“Yeah,” Niall nods, trusting Harry's random advice. “I'll do that,” he looks up at the dealer, who nods and flips over another card.

“Twenty-one.”

“Holy fucking hell!” Niall shouts, placing both of his hands on top of his head before waving them about. “Did you see that, Harry?” he laughs, grabbing onto his shoulders and shaking them before turning his attention back to the cards. “Twenty-one and I'm twenty-one! How about that, yeah? Hit me again! No wait, don't do that, just give me my payout,” he grins, looking up at the dealer and finishing his god awful drink without so much as a flinch.

“That would have been classy if you hadn't just flipped out,” Harry says, but he's smiling all the same.

Niall flashes him a toothy grin while the rest of them finish up. Louis flags the waitress down and orders another round of drinks – and two for the birthday boy. Because he's well aware Niall will down the first within seconds.

He's right of course, the glass is empty nearly as soon as it's handed to him.

“That one was better,” Niall comments, trading the empty glass for the other full one in the girl's hand.

“It was exactly the same drink,” Louis says, but Niall doesn't hear him since he's too caught up in the game.

“DEALER BUST!” he shouts, throwing his drinkless hand up into the air. “WINNINGS ALL AROUND!” 

“Jesus Christ Niall,” Louis mutters, putting his head in his hands. 

“You didn't expect this?” Liam laughs, leaning over to glance at Louis from the other side of the table. But Louis just rolls his eyes with exaggerated annoyance.

“Harry,” Niall says, pulling his wallet out of his back pocket and handing it to the younger boy. “Go take some money out.”

“You just won,” he points out, pointing down to the chips on the table.

“Right, yeah, I know that,” he says, running a hand through his hair. “But it's not enough. Ten thousand dollars,” he instructs, shoving Harry in the chest. “No actually,” he reconsiders, dramatically placing his index finger over his lips. “There's five of us. Fifty thousand dollars.”

“It's your birthday Niall, there's no way you're paying for us to max bet this table,” Liam starts, his eyes wide as he looks at him.

“Shut _up_ ,” Louis glaring at him, because obviously this is getting much more interesting now. “Go on then, Harry. We'll wait,” he says, raising his eyebrows at the dealer.

The dealer just shrugs and nods his head.

“Yeah, go on then Harry!” Niall shouts as he turns to leave the table. “Love you!”

Liam shakes his head and Louis and Zayn laugh, high-fiving as they watch Harry walk off in search of the cage to fetch the money. It doesn't take him that long – he's back within minutes.

“Ten thousand! Ten thousand! Ten thousand!” Niall chants, his accent sticking heavily to both words. 

Harry passes the chips out to each of the boys, who place it in front of them with excited grins on their faces.

"You're mad," Liam reiterates, but he doesn't do anything to stop this. He just smiles and takes a sip of his drink.

All of them are terrible at blackjack. Liam cringes as he busts on a 23. Harry bites his lip as he holds on a 17. Niall's eyes widen as he holds on a 20. Zayn shrugs when he busts on a 22 and Louis holds on a 20 as well grinning over at Niall.

Then the dealer takes his turn. The five of them all lean in intently as they watch him flip over the cards.

15.

They gasp. Niall starts to chew on his fingernails.

The six of hearts. 

"Twenty-one," the dealer says, taking away all of their cards and their stacks of cash.

Louis bursts out laughing. "Get it?" he asks. "Because that's how old you are. Class."

"What the fuck!" Niall shouts, throwing his hands back onto the top of his head. "Are you serious?"

"Relax, love," Harry smiles a little bit, kissing the top of Niall's shoulder.

But Niall's still fuming. He glares up at the dealer, alcohol clouding his better judgement.

"Another round, boys?" the dealer asks them

"Are you mad?" Niall practically shouts. "Of course we're not playing another round! I haven't got anymore money-"

Liam can't help but snort at that statement.

“And these idiots can't count for shit! Twenty-one, are you serious? That was fifty-thousand dollars,” he continues to shout, waving his arms about. He doesn't even notice the pit boss coming up behind him, as the rest of the lads try to stifle their giggles.

“Problem here, boys?” he asks stiffly.

“Of course there's a problem!” Niall continues to drunkenly yell. 

Which is how they end up right back where they started from – on the front entrance of the Bellagio, standing outside and waiting for the fountains to go off.

“Unbelievable. He's underage,” Zayn smirks, pointing at Harry. “And the way we get thrown out of the casino is Niall's yelling.”

“Pffft,” Niall waves him off walking down the strip. “We don't need to gamble anyway. I've got enough money.”

“Then why did you throw a massive fit?” Louis asks under his breath, earning a small fist bump from Zayn.

“It's my birthday, lads! We can find all sort of things to do, I'm sure. _Can't wait to blow my candles out_ ,” he starts to strut down the strip, his head thrown back and singing loudly.

“Jesus Christ, Niall,” Louis rolls his eyes, even though the four of them begin to follow him. “Simmer down, the entire Vegas strip can hear you.”

Niall doesn't listen to him. He keeps singing, and Harry rushes up behind him, joining him. “ _He want that cake cake cake. Cake cake cake cake cake,_ ” they both sing, giggling all the while. Niall's rage about blackjack is seemingly forgotten.

“Now what?” Liam asks, turning to Louis and Zayn.

Louis shrugs, lighting up a joint. He offers it to Zayn, who accepts and takes a long drag from it. Then they offer it to Liam – he only hesitates for a second before doing the same.

“They need it more than anyone,” Zayn says, pointing at Niall and Harry – who have their arms wrapped around each other as they walk in a drunken strut. Which is really more of a stumble rolled in laughter.

“LADS!” Louis shouts. He points to the joint when they look back. 

They both shake their heads, continuing on their way.

“So much for mellowed out Niall,” Liam laughs and Louis raises his eyebrows.

They stop for a moment, congregating against the railing around the fountains and looking up at that sky. Obviously it's still dark outside, but the glittering neon lights make up for that. They're practically encouraged by it. 

Louis finishes of the joint, tossing it on the pavement and smashing it underneath his shoe. “Do you realise how very Ocean's 11 we are right now?”

“Thought you thought this whole operation was pointless?” Liam laughs along with Zayn. Niall and Harry can't be bothered to pay attention – they're too busy pointing at the High Roller and having some kind of intense conversation about it.

“Shut up, Liam,” Louis rolls his eyes. “I'm trying to have a moment – hey!” he exclaims as a truck drives by. There's an advert for what appears to be strippers on the side. “I know what we can do next.”

“Strippers?” Zayn asks, glancing around at the others. “Really?”

“Why not? His belligerence would be encouraged.”

“You can't actually think he'd shout for female strippers,” Liam points out, raising his eyebrow. As if to prove his point, he nods his head over at Niall and Harry, who are still talking awfully close with their hands all over each other.

“He's drunk,” Louis waves his hand and squints his eyes. “He'll scream for anything. NIALL!” he shouts. That actually gets Niall and Harry's attention.

“Yeahhhhh,” Niall giggles, and Harry dramatically leans over and kisses his cheek.

“For Christ sakes you two, stop it before we get papped. Also, we're going to see strippers.”

“Strippers?” Niall asks, putting a finger on his mouth. “I don't think we need to go see strippers,” he giggles, leaning in closer to Harry.

“Lord,” Louis sighs, walking over to them and pulling at Niall's arm. “Come on.”

They end up at an upscale strip club called Spearmint Rhino. They also score seats right at the front – and once again they're sipping on drinks, eagerly waiting for the show to start.

“Fuck yeah,” Louis says, leaning back in his chair.

Niall smirks. “You know that we don't have to pay to see naked girls right?” he asks, trying to imitate Louis's Doncaster accent and smug attitude. He fails, because near the end of his sentence he starts to laugh.

Louis just ignores him. Smoke starts to collect on the stage and the first couple of girls come out.

“Yeaaaah!” Niall shouts, throwing his arms up into the air. He glances over at Harry, who shrugs and shouts as well – but with far less gusto than Niall.

The girls wrap themselves around a pole, losing articles of clothing as they go. 

“Wooo!” Liam shouts, and Louis snorts at his awkwardness as the girls take their bras off and toss them aside. They boys each take turns stuffing cash into their thongs before the girls stand the in the middle of the stage and bow. 

“What the hell?” Niall bangs his first on the stage in front of them as they walk off. “They're not going to take it all off?”

“They don't in America,” Harry says with a shrug. 

“Oh whatever,” Louis says, getting up. “Come on birthday boy, let's have a lap dance, yeah?”

“Ugh, no,” Niall replies, making a face. Which of course Louis ignores as they walk over to the champagne room.

“My friend is twenty-one today, and he really needs a girl to dance on his crotch,” he laughs.

“Hah, yeah,” Niall grins, trying not to throw up in his mouth. 

“Standard, come in.”

Niall follows the man into the room sitting down on the plush chair. The guy explains the rules to him and he nods along – only half listening. He really doesn't care for this, so he just has another drink and waits for it to be over.

The other boys stand outside, giggling to themselves.

“I wish we could see his face,” Zayn laughs. Louis tries to do an imitation of Niall – squinting his eyes and turning his mouth down as he shakes his head slightly in disgust.

“You guys are mean,” Harry says, rolling his eyes. “It's his _birthday_.”

“Oh lighten up Harry,” Louis says. “If you can't mess with your mates on their birthday, when can you mess with them?”

Harry shrugs. He still doesn't think this is necessary. 

Twenty minutes later Niall emerges.

“How was it?” Liam asks, slapping Niall on the back as they walk out of the club and back out onto the strip.

Niall shrugs. He never really cared for strippers in the first place, and he's sure the girl dancing on him was less than impressed with his lack of enthusiasm.

“Let's go back to the hotel,” he says, stretching his arms out and faking a yawn. “I'm knackered.”

“Wore him out,” Louis laughs as they continue to walk. “Alright.”

They walk in silence for a few minutes, Louis lighting up another joint and passing it back and forth with Zayn. 

“Just a sec, lads,” Harry says, ducking into the casino at Caesar’s Palace.

The four of them look at each other with a shrug before following behind him. Which leads them straight to a roulette table.

“100 on 17 black,” Harry says, placing a 100 dollar bill onto the table.

The dealer nods, looking at the other boys. “Any other bets?”

They all shake their heads. The wheel spins and the boys keep their eyes on it.

“17 black,” the dealer says, handing Harry his winnings.

“What the hell?” Louis laughs. “How's you pull that off?”

Harry shrugs as they turn to leave the casino and continue on their way back to the Bellagio. “Just lucky, I suppose. Here,” he says, handing the money to Niall. “Harry birthday, love.”

“This isn't 50 thousand dollars,” Niall deadpans, and Harry just laughs as he wraps his arm around Niall's small shoulders.

They make it back to the hotel after a few more minutes. “Night lads!” Louis waves dramatically as Harry and Niall turn the corner to their room. “Hope you sleep well since Niall's _so tired_.”

Harry laughs and shakes his head as the two of them enter the room. They kick their shoes off and instantly Niall heads over to the large window – which is supposed to have a premium view of the fountains. Harry just sits himself down on the king size bed.

“Rubbish,” Niall mutters after a few moments of watching the calm water. “The show's not going.”

Harry shrugs, and Niall turns around.

“Suppose I could give you my own show,” he smirks, giving Harry a look. “Since I did learn a thing or two about stripping tonight.”

“Oh yeah?” Harry asks. And Niall just continues to grin, leaning over and kissing Harry on the lips before standing back up.

He proves he hasn't actually learned very much about stripping, because he just sort of starts gyrating as he pulls his t-shirts over the top of his head. He gets stuck momentarily before slipping it all the way off.

Harry just crosses his arms over his chest and smiles. 

Niall laughs, knowing he's being ridiculous. He twirls his shirt above his head a couple of times before tossing it off to the side. Then he moves on to his jeans, pulling them off as if he's just getting regularly undressed.

“You're rubbish at this,” Harry laughs.

“Shut up!” Niall steps out of his jeans and moves over to Harry, kneeling into his lap. It's awkward because Harry is just sitting on the edge of the bed. “Lap dance.”

“Really?” Harry smirks as Niall straddles him. “You're still wearing boxers.”

“I know,” Niall nods, trying to grind against Harry. It doesn't really work, given the position he's in. “We're in America. The strippers don't take everything off here.”

“Right,” Harry nods, slipping his hand into Niall's underwear.

“Hey,” Niall says, swatting at him. “No touching.”

Harry obliges, pulling his hand out. To which Niall grabs it and puts it back.

“I was just kidding,” Niall grins, and Harry rolls his eyes. But he still wraps his hand around Niall's cock. 

“No sex in the champagne room,” Niall groans, leaning back and still trying to grind against Harry.

“Is that so?” Harry asks, his voice low. He moves his hand, placing them on Niall's waist and flipping the boy onto his back.

Niall watches as Harry stands at the base of the bed, slowly pulling his shirt off and stepping out of his jeans and boxers. Niall gasps as Harry crawls on top of him, kissing the top of his shoulder and nipping at his skin a little bit.

“Let's get rid of those, yeah?” Harry asks, playing with the waistband of Niall's underwear.

“Y-yeah.”

Niall groans as Harry pulls his boxers off. He leans over and kisses Niall's hipbone – to which Niall thrusts upwards.

“Strippers get you all riled up?” Harry laughs, still nipping at Niall's skin. “Lube?” 

“Bag,” Niall breathes. Harry hasn't even really touched him yet and he's practically shaking. Harry nods his head, rummaging around in Niall's luggage for a moment before he pulls out the bottle of lube. He coats two of his fingers with it and inserts them into his boyfriend.

“How's that?” Harry asks.

Niall just moans in response.

Harry works him slowly, scissoring his fingers and enjoying the show Niall's giving him. As far as he's concerned, this is better than any strip tease his boyfriend could put on. He's just laying there, with his eyes closed, his mouth hanging open and his chest heaving.

“Fuck, Haz,” Niall groans, thrashing his head to one side. “Quit it with that already.”

“You ready?”

“Always ready,” Niall says breathlessly, and Harry has to hold back a bit of a laugh because they know that isn't true at all.

But Harry seems to accept it this time, rolling a condom over his cock and coating it with even more lube.

He leans over and kisses Niall on the mouth as he guides himself inside. Niall nearly bites down on his lip as he pushes down on Harry's lower back.

“Just,” he moans against Harry's mouth. “Go.”

Harry nods, burying his head into the crick of Niall's neck as he thrusts into him. They move quickly against each other, the bed creaking and bouncing and making a ruckus underneath them.

The entire evening they were touching and kissing and flirting and Harry hadn't realised how turned on he was all evening until right that moment. He figures he shouldn't really be surprised – this literally happens every single day.

“You're a tease, you know that?” Harry breathes out, gripping at Niall's shoulders as he keeps fucking him.

“Hmmm,” is Niall's only response as he arches his back and grips his cock. 

Harry swallows, his motions getting sloppy as he starts to get close. “Niall,” he moans.

Niall comes without even bothering to warn him. He just stiffens up and whines, squeezing the head of his prick as he makes a mess in between the two of them.

Which is enough for Harry to let go and breathe as he finishes, exploding inside of the condom and collapsing on top of Niall.

The two of them are breathing heavily, tangled in this familiar position that they find themselves in every night. 

“It would have been sick if the fountains went off right when we finished,” Niall giggles, breaking their silence.

Harry laughs as well, leaning up and kissing Niall softly on the mouth. “Happy birthday,” he says with a grin. 

“Thanks,” Niall sighs, closing his eyes again.

“T'anks,” Harry imitates him, leaning back onto Niall's chest and sighing. He can't imagine a better way to spend this day.


End file.
